marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Government Storage Warehouse
The Government Storage Warehouse is a containment facility near the Pentagon that holds various objects the United States Government seized from S.H.I.E.L.D., including the Obelisk. History Establishment The United States Armed Forces established a special Storage Warehouse overseen by a under Brigadier General Glenn Talbot's leadership. The Armed Forces seized thousands of assets and equipment from S.H.I.E.L.D. when HYDRA revealed its continued existence within the agency's ranks and stored them in the warehouse.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows Public Announcement Glenn Talbot announced the dismantlement of S.H.I.E.L.D. during an interview with George Stephanopoulos, even assuring that both S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA had been defeated, and all personnel and weaponry belonging to them had been contained in the same storage facility with S.H.I.E.L.D. paraphernalia. HYDRA used this information to guess the location of the Obelisk, and sent Carl Creel to attack Talbot in order to learn about its location. Capture of Carl Creel imprisoned]] Carl Creel was arrested and transferred to the Storage Warehouse following his attack against General Glenn Talbot, intending to force him the reveal the location of the Obelisk. However, as S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to intercept a message for Creel detailing the mission, Creel was captured by the United States Armed Forces and taken into military custody to the storage warehouse, the same facility he wanted to infiltrate. Creel quickly absorbed the properties of the reinforced glass that formed the walls of his cell, becoming both durable and transparent. While chatting about General Glenn Talbot's vanishing following Creel's attack, the privates tasked with guarding Creel's cell realized he had escaped, as the cell looked empty. The two of them opened the cell with Creel still inside, who quickly attacked them in order to escape. Infiltration into the Government Storage Warehouse Melinda May, Skye, Antoine Triplett, Isabelle Hartley, Lance Hunter and Idaho arrived at the gates of the compound tasked with two different missions, retrieve the Obelisk and obtain a Quinjet. The group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrived disguised as the escort of General Jones, the identity Triplett assumed in order to pass the security at the gates. Private Tilden, the soldier tasked with checking the visitors from the register, denied their entrance as the register did not show Jones' arrival. In order to buy time so Skye could hack the register using Talbot's access code, Phil Coulson called Tilden mimicking Talbot's voice in order to use Talbot's authority to order the private to let the party enter the facility. Tilden apologized and tried to excuse himself saying that they were not in the register. Skye managed to hack the register, introducing Triplett's image as General Jones, granting them access to the compound, so Tilden informed Coulson, still thinking he was Talbot, that the situation had been solved, and he let the agents enter the facility. The six agents entered the main warehouse and while Idaho stayed behind in their vehicle in case they had to quickly escape, the other five agents split to locate the Obelisk. Hartley realized that Roger Browning's words of it being a needle in a haystack were not an exaggeration, as there were hundreds of boxes similar to the one that contained the Obelisk. Carl Creel was also inside the warehouse, disguising himself as concrete, in order to retrieve the Obelisk. Hartley was able to locate the box labeled with the 0-8-4 code, and informed to the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents through of the discovery. However, just as she opened the box, Hartley was ambushed by Creel, and though she managed to evade his attack, her retaliation did not harm Creel's concrete skin. Hartley grabbed the Obelisk, trying to use it as a weapon against Creel, but the Obelisk affected her and her hand started to petrify. Creel, seeing the reaction it caused on Hartley, hesitated about taking the Obelisk, and was forced to escape as Hunter arrived to help Hartley. May and Skye also arrived to Hartley's location, who informed with fear that she could not let the object go. At the same moment, an alarm started to blare inside the warehouse. Skye witnessed the same symbols Coulson ordered her to investigate, therefore connecting the Obelisk to the extraterrestrial corpse that served as source of the drug used to heal John Garrett, that triggered his need for carving the symbols. Hartley warned Hunter not to touch the Obelisk and stay away from them, who quickly asked for help to get Hartley up and escape, as he thought they already had what they came for. However, May informed him they did not have everything they came for. Skye called Coulson for orders, informing him that Hartley obtained the item but it was attacking her and she needed medical attention, but their orders were not to abort the mission and proceed as planned. Hartley wanted to fulfill their orders despite her condition, but Hunter disobeyed and took her to the gate of the warehouse, telling Skye they could stay and die if they wanted, but he was going to make sure that Hartley did not die. Hunter and Hartley entered the vehicle where Idaho had been waiting, and they quickly escaped from the facility to get Hartley medical attention. Soldiers quickly arrived and opened heavy gunfire against the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, who retaliated using I.C.E.R.s to incapacitate the soldiers without killing them, and covering their escape with a smoke grenade. May, Skye and Triplett exited the warehouse to the area where S.H.I.E.L.D.'s confiscated vehicles were stored, including S.H.I.E.L.D. SUVs, S.H.I.E.L.D. Jump Jets, S.H.I.E.L.D. Motorcycles and even Quinjets. While May escaped in one of the motorcycles to catch Hartley and make sure the Obelisk did not end in the wrong hands, Skye and Triplett took possession of a Quinjet, as Coulson ordered them to retrieve one in order to obtain a cloaked aircraft and reverse engineer its technology for the Bus. Formerly Contained Items Diviner.png|Obelisk AOSQuinjet.png|Quinjet Halfway House Cafe.png|S.H.I.E.L.D. Motorcycle References Category:Locations Category:Prisons Category:Vaults Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:United States Armed Forces Facilities